The Sellsword Prince
by Meridan
Summary: Every young child, noble or lowborn, delights in tales of the sellsword prince. But is their more to him then just clever tricks and a skill with swords? As the battle between the temples of Yoje and Uorde heats up, the lives of many in the kingdom are ca


  
Note: Jeez, its been forever since I wrote anything. Anyway, I have just finished one of the best Fantasy series ever, (A Song of Ice and Fire) and I believe I am improved from the last time a posted a fantasy fic. Please review!  
  
Sellsword=Mercenary  
  
  
  
  
  
Grun jiggled the bag of gold in hands, listening to the soft clanking of a two hundred gold pieces rubbing against each other. Slinging the pouch back into his satchel, he turned to his companions. Both wore musty robes of faded green, the green of a Yoje priest. The temple of Yoje did not tolerate deserters, and it was said that dark magics were practiced within temple walls when the sun went down. Needless to say, deserters feared whatever punishment may await them back at with their former friends, so they would do anything to stay alive. Even sell their services to men such as Grun, who needed their spells to to perform the tasks his master put before him. Grun's destreir snorted and stopped, jostling Grun from his thoughts. The two beside him stopped also,and in a split second they both bared dirks in their hands. Grun pulled his longsword free of its scabbard and twirled the hilt between his fingers. His horse tried to back away further, but Grun tightens his grip on the reins and held her steady. The twilight air was charged with anticipation, and Grun found himself jumping at the many shadows he cast in the evening light. He turned to glance at the road behind, and that's when he heard it. A soft whistling that cut through all other sounds. The ex-priests began to mutter prayers Uorde, evil brother of Yoje, as they dismounted. Grun tried to find the direction of the whistling, then he heard a great wet THWACK! as a blade exploded through one of his priest's chest. The green was already turning brown as blood seeped into the material, and when he opened his mouth, only blood came out. As he fell to the ground, his friend spun around to jab at the attacker with his dirk, but he had already jumped away. Grun saw a wall of black come into his vision, and when it passed the second priest lay on the dirt, a large cut in his neck pumping out blood onto the path. Grun took a step back, ad wiped a droplet of sweat from his eyes. When a large figure drooped onto his tense shoulders, he had expected it. His sword shattered to pieces against the wight of his enemy's swing, and within moments a longs point was just above his throat, its point tackling his chin.  
"Who...who are you?" he asked, his voice thick with defeat.  
The answer came back muffled back a thick scarf that hung around the man's face.  
"When you find your friends in hell, tell them they died on the blade of Taichi Kamiya, the sell Sellsword prince."  
  
  
  
"Great Yoje, take this foul worshiper of the dark flame and bring him your absolution should he be worthy!"  
"Absolve him!"  
"If he be unworthy, imprison him in the depths of the great ocean until the end of time!"  
"Imprison him!"  
"Great Yoje, judge him now!"  
"Judge him!"  
As they Uorde worshiper was slowly lowered into holy pool, Cody took several droplets of sacred water and rubbed onto his forehead, in an effort to relive to the storm that raged within his temples. As usual, it did little to help. The man being dipped into the holy pool screamed prayers to Uorde, rousing shouts and jeer's from the crowd of Yoje Acolytes.  
"That's the last name I would say in your place." Cody whispered as the man was dipped into the pool. He was held their for ten...thirty....forty seconds when Cody bid the priests to bring him up. He had not been under long, but his face was swollen and pale. His eyes bulged wide, an eerie shade of green. Cody turned away from a sight he had seen a hundred and began the long walk back to his chambers.  
  
  
Next Chapter: We find out more about Taichi the Sellsword prince, the temple of Yoje, and of King Jou. 


End file.
